Choices
by Sully125
Summary: Instead of just Zuko joining the Gaang, a companion joins along with him.  This companion puts a twist on the Zutara theme of this story.  Hope you like it :3
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

Hiya!

I am a HUGE fan of Avatar-The Last Airbender and I finally decided to sit myself down and try to write a story in my point of view. But this is not a normal Avatar fanfic. Of course, it's Zutara, but with a twist that has a bit of jealousy mixed in.

As stated in the summary, instead of just Zuko joining the Gaang, there's another girl joining also and her name is Ayo. You will find out about her soon enough!

Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, or any of the characters. Those belong to Mike and Bryan but, Ayo belongs to me :] And their minds for the moment *evil laugh*

xxx

Iroh grumbled as he moped slowly along behind Zuko and Ayo. Ayo looked back, curious why Iroh had sighed since he was usually the one with an up-beat attitude. Iroh noticed her look back and sighed, "We've been walking all day with no tea whatsoever. I think-" Zuko cut him off, "We know Uncle, you're tired and you want tea and you're slowing us down." He looked at Ayo for back up but his banished captain was looking at the ground thinking about how rude Zuko was acting.

xxx

"Appa!" Aang was jerking the bison's reins, trying to wake the beast. When he noticed it wasn't working, he bounced down to the animal's eyes and tried to open them. Aang finally forced Appa's eyes open when he blew a gust of air in his face. Sokka, the pony tailed, Southern Water tribe boy was sitting on Appa's saddle, tossing his boomerang into the crisp air and being oddly quiet. His sister, Katara, was playing with Momo, Aang's pet that he had picked up back at the Western Air Temple. "We should land and try to get some rest." Katara said with her eyes already closed, ready for sleep to claim her.

xxx

Ayo had finally coaxed a hot-headed Zuko into settling for the night in a lush forest. Ayo's back burned as she slid her pack off of her shoulders. She watched Zuko and Iroh settle down around her. She would've fell asleep right then and there if Zuko had not been mumbling about having tea for the 5th day of this week. At least you're getting food, Ayo thought angrily. Nobody knew exactly where they were supposed to be going. Ayo had guessed Ba Sing Se. She shook her head to the offer for the tea and she coaxed herself to sleep, thinking about the banished Fire Nation Prince.

xxx

"When do we get to eat!" Sokka whined when Appa landed. "Sokka, I am not in the mood." Katara said, practically shouting, waltzing over to a spot away from each of the boys. "We should go gather some berries or something we can eat." Aang whispered to Sokka. "Sure, but I don't see why she-" Aang pulled on his arm, leading him out of the clearing in the forest before he could say anything stupid. Katara glanced around with a growling stomach. "I'll practice my water bending and then I will eat." She said to herself as she scampered over to the lake, close to the clearing Appa had made.

She started swaying her arms around her, the way the water bending scroll she had found awhile ago, showed her. She was humming an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her. It was very whimsical and cheerful, but when she looked up, the person she saw was definitely not cheerful, and she immediately dropped the water.

A.N.

Ahhh it's horrible!

I hope it's not. I really hope you enjoyed it! But, in the First Season, Zuko had this HIDEOUS hairstyle. In my story, forget his terrible ponytail and replace it with his Season Three Episode hair! :3

How is Ayo? I left it a mystery who she was and why she's there for a reason and I left out why Zuko, Iroh and Ayo are traveling on foot, for a reason. You will find out soon enough! (Oh, and how could you possibly miss that "banished captain" part in the 1st paragraph, shame if you did! I'll let you figure out what I meant, if you don't understand, feel free to ask questions. That is a tip on who Ayo is.)

I also left you on a cliff-hanger!

I know, you must be loving me. :]

But do you like Ayo so far? Do you like this short chapter? ^^" I hope my idea is making sense to you :]

Review, comment, read some more!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

This Chapter is sure to please! Well, hopefully..

Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters. (But I do rightfully own Ayo!)

xxx

Katara stared in shock at the teenager standing across the lake, staring back at her. She quickly stood in a ready stance if she had to attack.

xxx

Zuko was staring across the blue, crystal water to meet big, bright, blue eyes. He stood up and left the bucket he was getting water with on the ground. His stomach growled. Why couldn't the Avatar and his companions show up when he was ready and expecting them? "What are you doing here?" the Water Tribe Girl snapped at him. Her big eyes were now slits, cutting into him with every breath she took. "I should ask you the same question!" Water slashedpast his face but he backed away, now in an attack-ready stance. Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. As he turned, he was slapped with a water whip on his neck. His eyes widened when he saw Ayo.

xxx

"What's going on?" Ayo looked over Zuko's shoulder and saw Katara. She automatically jumped in front of Zuko and stood, ready to capture the waterbender for the fourth time now. "I remember you." Katara seemed surprised as she heard the words escape from her lips. "And you think I don't?" Ayo spat. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't since firebenders' brains are the size of peanuts!" Water came splurging at Ayo but she simply pulled her hand up in one fluid motion and burned the water to a crisp. Ayo remembered the knives in her robe and the swords in her waist band, but didn't grab them, she decided she would have some fun with this water bender.

xxx

"I wonder what Katara's doing!" Aang said excitedly, jumping up and down. "Probably gushing about her day into her super secret diary that we have no idea about." Sokka laughed to himself and continued picking berries. "You think she really has one of those?" Aang's eyes widened when he heard a crash not far from their clearing. Sokka and Aang looked at each other and started sprinting toward the crash.

xxx

"You're…..so…DEAD!" Ayo huffed, bending down and putting her hands on her knees. Katara was in worse shape, she could hardly stand or breath. Both Ayo and katara had advantages because of the bright sunset on the horizon. Out of the corner of Ayo's eye, she could see the Avatar and the Water Tribe Boy come into their little dispute. Suddenly, Ayo's whole left side was trapped in water. She was strung like a puppet and Katara waved her arms, forcing Ayo to jump into the air. "Think before you speak!" Katara screamed as Ayo cut her water "strings."

xxx

As Aang and Sokka came near the crash, they saw Katara and a girl that had always seemed to show up when Zuko did, fighting close to the lake. Aang raced over to Zuko, unsure whether to trust him or not but the solemn face told Aang that Zuko was worried about the girl. "What is this!" Aang flung his hands into the air, gesturing toward the fight. "Ayo and your girlfriend are fighting." Zuko said, never taking his eyes off of the two girls. "I know that al-Katara's not my girlfriend!" Aang fumbled on his last words. "Hahahahahahahaha!" Sokka chuckled in the background while Aang glared. Aang decided to ignore Sokka, "Why aren't you trying to capture me?" "What's the point? I don't have my ship, where would I store you? My Uncle keeps babbling about how life is like a dark tunnel and your destiny is the light and you have to find it. Such nonsense comes out of that man's mouth." Zuko sighed. Aang was just about to say something, but they all turned when they heard a splash.

xxx

"Zuko!" Iroh was wobbling into the forest. Instead of listening to Iroh, Zuko looked over to where Ayo and Katara used to be standing. There was more splashing in the water as two heads emerged. "Katara!" Aang and Sokka chorused and ran over to the water. Iroh and Zuko glanced at each other, wondering if they should help Ayo.

xxx

Katara was swimming back at a steady pace, she was like a fish. On the other hand, Ayo splashed and wasn't as gracful or fluid, but she eventually made it to shore. Zuko and Iroh were waiting and Zuko held out his arm, Ayo grabbed on to it fiercely. She glared over to where Katara was standing with Aang and Sokka. "I guess the wittle fire bender got a wittle wet!" Sokka chuckled at his joke while Iroh held on to Ayo's arm, restraining her from tearing the boy's eyes out. "Why are you here?" Katara said icily, never taking her eyes off of Ayo, fearing she would attack again. "We're traveling." Ayo spat at her. "But, where's your ship? And Zuko is usually the one all ferocious, and-" Sokka was cut off by Ayo. "So I'm not allowed to be ferocious and fight with your sister?" Ayo barked. "You think she can't stand up for herself? Clearly she can." Katara seemed surprised about what the fire bender had just said. Aang was being surprisingly quiet, but Iroh broke the tension and silence that was seeping through the awkward group, "How about we all share what has happened in the past months with some tea."

A.N.

Oh Iroh and his tea!

I wonder what his tea tastes like.

Any recipes anyone? ;)

Hope you enjoyed ^^

How is Ayo working out?

Comment, Review and keep reading!


End file.
